


Lovesick

by Lyoko_Native



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoko_Native/pseuds/Lyoko_Native
Summary: One of the more unpleasant aspects of being a secret superhero is that, when you have a mission to complete in bad weather, you really have no choice but to complete the mission. Adrien had spent two hours in the pouring rain, and now, he’s paying for it with a cold. The good thing about being home sick, though, is that no one will stop you from watching television all day.(inspired by a popular text post i made)





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> based on a text post. Read it here: http://orville-redenbacher-space-hero.tumblr.com/post/168288161508/orville-redenbacher-space-hero-marichat

Two _stupid_ hours.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been in the rain for two whole _stupid_ hours yesterday, looking for that _stupid_ akuma. It had been raining all day. Not just regular rain, either. _Freezing_ rain. They didn’t really get cold in their suits, but Chat Noir had been forced to use his Cataclysm repeatedly. He spent a lot of time exposed to the elements yesterday. Le Papillon couldn’t have waited until _today_ to send out a villain that hides in plain sight? It was much nicer today, though still cold.

Adrien could hardly breathe through his nose. He was still in his pajamas, but he was also wrapped it a thick blanket. He’d pulled it off of his bed so he could sit on the couch instead of lying in bed. The coffee table in front of his was covered in crumpled tissues he didn’t have the energy to take to a trash can, and there was a stack of bowls that had sticky residue from various soups he’d tried to keep down. His face was pale, and there were dark bags under his eyes. Adrien grabbed the last tissue from the box and blew his nose.

He frowned at the empty box. It wasn’t urgent, so he just put it down and crumpled into the couch. He frowned deeply. As he stewed, Plagg levitated into his field of vision. “You’re in such a grumpy mood!” He said teasingly. He grabbed a slice of Camembert and held it near his face. “You should be glad you have this time to rest! Even Camembert needs time to age.”

Adrien pushed it away from him. “I’m too sick to even smell that, but I still don’t want it near me.” He said flatly. He sneezed, and Plagg seemed horrified he’d done it so close to his cheese.

Plagg checked it for snot, and finding none, he swallowed it whole. Adrien frowned again. He had grown used to seeing Plagg unhinge his jaw like a snake while he was eating, but his stomach was so sensitive from the cold that it made him feel sicker. “What’s got you so down?”

“I’ve never missed a whole school day before!” He explained.

Plagg shrugged. “So? You’re already ahead of the others.” He sort of looked off to the side. “Well, excluding that one kid. But that’s besides the point.”

“I made such a huge deal out of going to school!” Adrien argued. “I hate that I’m too sick to go.” He refused to debate the point any further. Adrien grabbed his remote and turned on his television. He flipped through the channels before deciding on TVi.

Plagg sat down on the couch next to him. “You watch a lot of television.” He criticized. “You should get a hobby before your brain melts.”

Adrien leaned his head back and groaned. “I have so many hobbies. If I get more hobbies, that’s the thing that’ll melt my brain.” He said. Plagg snickered as he ate his cheese. Adrien glared at him for a minute before chuckling in spite of himself.

The last show went off shortly after Adrien turned on the television. Next up was one of shows that Nadja Chamack hosted. This show started with a pre-recorded blurb about today’s topic, which was, naturally, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Nadja was talking about how everyone loved the saviors of Paris, but wondered what people really thought about them. She was out on the streets, interviewing random passersby about Ladybug and Chat Noir. She got overwhelmingly positive results. It must have been a fluff piece, which she wasn’t really known for. Daytime television wasn’t really prime time, though.

She made her way towards the school. In the background, Adrien could see his classmates walking back into the building. Their lunch break was just about over, so it was time to return to class. He saw Alix, and Kim, and Sabrina… Adrien sighed as he wished he was among them. Though, he noted, it was probably better that he wasn’t. If he had been there, Nadja would have insisted on interviewing him. He wasn’t sure what he would say.

Nadja saw Marinette, who must have been ahead of whatever schedule made her frequently late for class. Plagg noticed she seemed distracted. He liked her well enough. Adrien had a very positive opinion about her, even though he seemed blissfully unaware that she had a huge crush on him. This having been said, it was also much, much funnier to tease him about her than any of his other classmates.

“Hey, look!” Plagg said while Nadja approached Marinette. “It’s your _girlfriend!_ ”

Adrien sighed. This particular brand of teasing barely registered now. “Please, Plagg. She’s just a friend.”

“What do you think about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Nadja asked, forcing the microphone to Marinette’s mouth.

She blushed and pushed it away. “L-Ladybug? Well, she’s great. The best. She’s a superhero, you know?” Marinette said. A generic response. It wouldn’t attract too much attention from Nadja or anyone else. A bit shaky on the delivery, though.

“Mm-hmm. And your take on Chat Noir?”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette smiled. Her cheeks had turned bright pink, though it could have been the cold. “I genuinely believe that Chat Noir was put on this earth to make people smile.”

Adrien grabbed the remote and shut off the television. Plagg looked up at him with the biggest smile on his face. “Oh!” Plagg teased loudly.

He was unable to respond. Adrien was in a state of shock. Suddenly, his flushed face turned beet red with embarrassment, and he covered his face. The actual _difference_ in color between his hands and his face was _hilarious._ It looked like Adrien was horribly sunburned. Ha! That big old _liar!_ He _did so_ have a crush on Marinette!

“ _Ooooooooooh!_ ” Plagg yelled while pointing at him.


End file.
